Soul Eater
by Aerrow
Summary: Under odd circumstances, Ichigo dies and isn't sent to Soul Society. Now there's nothing to stand in Grimmjow's way.


This idea literally came out of NO WHERE. But whatever.

Surprised to see me writing a Bleach fan fiction? WELL DON'T BE. I'm so obsessed with Grimmichi right now it's not funny.

**Warnings:** Somewhat character death. Un-beta'd.

**Disclaimer:** Anything and anything associated with _Bleach_ does not belong to me. However, on the other hand, the idea of Soul Eaters do.

**Chapter One:** Mask of Death

First the boy became a Substitute Shinigami, defeated multiple captains, fought countless Hallows, and even went against some high ranked Arrancar as well. It was a tragedy when the boy died but this; it was truly an amazing thing. At least, to Urahara it was.

In front of him was a Soul Eater. The tall, thin, lanky mass of black sludge and blood sat in front of him, Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta on the floor in one of the back rooms of Urahara Shop. Imprinted on the chest in softly glowing red kanji read "Kurosaki Ichigo".

At first, they were in denial. All four of them didn't want to believe that Ichigo had turned into _this_. But then Urahara remembered that Soul Eaters only took up this form as to not cause personal disturbances in Hell.

Underneath the bubbling bloody black sludge was Ichigo Kurosaki, who had just recently died a mysterious death. No one knows what had caused it – thus why it was mysterious – but they all had their thoughts and ideas.

But this answered so many questions. One of them being, "Where had Ichigo's spirit gone?" and the likes.

The Soul Eater shifted slightly before standing up and made its way out of the shop through a nearby window. Looking out the window, all four spotted the Soul Eater – Ichigo – lazily running with his long lanky arms nearly trailing behind him.

Farther away, up on a roof top, they could see Rukia and friend's fighting about three or four Hallows.

"Seems like Kurosaki-kun has sense some commended souls. Should we go make sure that they don't end up killing him?" Tessai asked and, before Urahara could reply, Yoruichi transformed out of her cat form and made her way out the window.

.

The dark-skinned woman quickly caught up with the former Shinigami. It wasn't all that hard anyway, especially with his odd, wobbly run.

Black tinted blood leaked out from his mouth as he climbed up to the top of the school – where the fight was taking place. Upon reaching the top, Yoruichi made note of how blank the round, white eyes where – not even registering his friends. Inside, she was hoping that that was just the disguise.

"What the hell is that?!" Ikkaku shouted as he spotted the Soul Eater. Everyone else turned, even the few Hollows that they were fighting. Many made disgusted faces as they saw the black and red mass make its way to stand in front of the Hallows.

A sudden loud screeching sound was heard, forcing all to cover their ears and, when it stopped, they saw two almost perfectly round orbs floating where they had just destroyed two Hallows.

"Wha-?"

"The Gates of Hell don't open when a Soul Eater is near. That way, it's less likely for some condemned spirits to run loose and it's just a lot easier." The group had just noticed Yoruichi.

"Soul Eater?"

"Just like their names imply, they eat souls and send them to Hell." The group turned just in time to spot the monster swallowing the second soul whole. One of the Hallows left made a loud roar.

"How dare you eat my brother's soul!" And it charged.

Renji, Ikkaku, Toshiro, and Ishida readied their weapons, although unneeded because the Soul Eater had already moved away. When the boar shaped Hollow made to turn around, he became stuck in a puddle of bloody black sludge and before he could pull himself away, he was slashed in half.

The effects of the screech from earlier were still in play as they could easily see the soul – which was soon gobbled up by the Soul Eater, who was now carrying a scythe. Toshiro and Ikkaku took advantage of the remaining Hollows' reluctance to kill them off. No souls remained when they were destroyed.

Orihime turned to thank the Soul Reaper when she gasped loudly, finally reading the kanji. Rangiku and Rukia, mistaking the gasp as horror or fear, made to stand in front of the girl, zanpakutous unsheathed and aimed at the Soul Eater.

"Don't!" Yoruichi shouted, standing in front of the Soul Eater, her zanpakutou aimed at the group. "Do you really want your friend to die a second time?"

"What are you talking about?"

"L-Look," Orihime stuttered out, "t-the kanji. It's Ichigo!" And with that, Orihime pushed between Rukia and Rangiku, past Yoruichi and stopped in front of the Soul Eater. "Is…it really you, Ichigo?"

The being made a sound – which sounded delighted but they couldn't be sure – and it's eyes formed half-moon's. If he had a mouth, Orihime was sure that he'd be smiling. "Oh what happened to you, Ichigo-kun?"

"The Soul King obviously didn't want him to continue fighting and sent him to the next best place for him to be – Hell. There, he can still fight, but not have the weight of the world on his back. And not to worry, that's not his official form."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It's just a disguise; he can remove it if he wishes."

Ichigo nodded before sloppily making his way towards the edge of the school roof but, before anyone could stop him, he dropped off the edge. Everyone ran to see if he was alright and were surprised to see him running, arms dragging, towards the entrance to the school then in the direction of Urahara's.

"Come on. I'm sure Ichigo would be happy to catch up with you guys." And with that, Yoruichi and everyone else quickly made their way to the shop and were more than surprised to see Ichigo already there, his disguise removed.

------------------

Crap, right?

Everyone consists of Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Ishida, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku, Toshiro and blah blah blah.

If I get around to it, I'll probably end up drawing what I imagine the Soul Eater "disguise" to look like. It'll be crappy, I assure you, but at least it'll give you an idea.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
